That's Snow Weekend Part Two
by batman100
Summary: Continuation from Part One. The X-Men come to terms over Madame Hydra's respect for them. Logan and Scott have a moment of remembrance on the past, and all is well...that is, until Madame Hydra goes into labor.


**That's Snow Weekend: Part Two**

_Previously on X-Men: Evolution FanFiction…_

"_We got a call from Forge! He's pinned down by Hydra soldiers and he needs help! Now!" Scott ordered_

"_Bobby, you're the guy who has the brains; think of an idea!" Logan ordered_

"_No one threatens the X-Men, you hear?! No one!" Bobby roared, giving a war holler_

"_Who are you?" Bobby asked suspiciously "Just call me…Madame Hydra." The girl answered with a trusting smile_

"_What do you want?" Scott asked "I wish to join the X-Men." Madame Hydra proposed_

_And now: That's Snow Weekend: Part Two…_

"This is crazy. Scott, why in the hell did you agree to that? You know how long Hydra has been on our backs for weeks!" Logan debated, pacing as the X-Gang were lost in thought over this turn of events

"I don't know guys. I almost had the same thoughts. But she sounded trusting. And besides, she's pregnant. Remember?" Scott asked, directing to Madame Hydra, who was sleeping peacefully on the velvet couch, her hand over her belly

"I don't know Scott. This seems too risky. And dangerous now that Bobby has something to do with this." Evan noted before realizing a major deduction "Oh my god."

"What is it Evan?" Ororo asked desperately

"Whatever info you may have on this matter, do not hesitate by means, dear boy." Hank gestured gently "Madame Hydra is our ally now. She no longer presents a problem. Need I remind you we cannot harm her because she's carrying a child?" Hank reminded, turning to an indecisive Logan

"Ok. You wanna know the truth: I met Madame Hydra while we were in Egypt. But this was weeks way, way before Apocalypse. She needed help, she had some morning sickness. So I brought her to medical camp secretly so SHIELD wouldn't spot us. I managed to heal her, but as I did…I felt a romantic touch for her." Bobby noted, stating all the facts

"I can't believe this: One of our own team members, in love and getting the leader of the most dangerous terrorist group knocked up?!" Logan snarled in disbelief until silenced and restrained by Hank's peaceful gestures

"Proceed, Robert." Hank instructed kindly, keeping watch over Madame Hydra as she softly snored

"Well…as we were in the camp, we uh, we had dinner over the campfire, got a bit drunk on caviar, then we uh, we…made out. I didn't even know she was pregnant. Then…a few weeks after the Black Friday storyline…Madame Hydra messaged me on my laptop. She said she misses me and she told me that she was pregnant…with twins." Bobby added before taking a deep breath

"Yeah? So what does this have to do with you?" Remy asked before Bobby uttered a shocking realization

"…We got married while in Egypt." Bobby confessed as the X-Men listened in shock and joyfulness

"…You've got to be kidding me. What do you think Jean? Jean?" Scott asked

"Madame Hydra's…your…w-w-wi-wi" Jean stuttered

"I think, my beloved Jean, is that *I* am his **wife**." Madame Hydra corrected before Jean eventually fainted

"Uh…break out the champagne?" Hank joked gently. Madame Hydra gave Scott a trusting wink.

Later, that evening…

"Here's my pad. What do you think?" Bobby asked, as he gave Madame Hydra a tour of his small but luxurious room.

"It's…gorgeous. It's perfect for our nursery." Madame Hydra replied in amazement as she examined Bobby's belongings, all while rubbing her belly

"Yeah. Hey, uh I just called Mattress Firm. They should have an extra for you by next week." Bobby added, giving his new wife a kiss

Meanwhile…

"Unbelievable. How long has Bobby been an X-Man? I know he's noble to do something like this. But when it comes to terrorist organizations like Hydra…that's where the line's drawn." Logan noted nervously, checking the window for signs of Hydra soldiers as Scott and Jean also watched, both fidgety and sharing Logan's concern, but nevertheless, sticking to Bobby's vision

"Logan, come on. It's a quarter to midnight. Let's just get some sleep. We can discuss this in the morning." Scott paused before checking that Bobby and Madame Hydra weren't listening "Privately." He added before gently giving Logan a pat on the back "Stay out of trouble, all right?" Jean asked gently before giving Logan a warm kiss on the cheek

"Women." Logan grumbled to himself before looking out at the window again, before heaving a sigh of relief, then headed up the steps

"Seriously Kitty; it's settled. Madame Hydra's an X-Man now. Hydra will no longer be bothering us." Rogue debated, settling down in her bunk bed while Kitty was in the bottom

"Seriously, that's like Avalanche doing something like that to me!" Kitty went on

"Kitty..I'm not gonna ask again…GO TO BED!" Rogue hissed

"It's like Avalanche first started dating me you know!" Kitty rambled while Rogue grudgingly gave her an injection of sleep medicine. Kitty's rambles within seconds changed to peaceful sounds of snoring

"Much better." Rogue gasped in relief, carefully placing the syringe in her desk drawer before switching off her lamp light.

The next morning…

"Ugh…I knew I shouldn't have had that roast beef stroganoff last night." Madame Hydra groaned, having finished her morning sickness routine

"How about some pancakes as a substitute, then?" Scott offered kindly, placing a plate of cool, warm buttermilk pancakes on Madame Hydra and Bobby's desk, also with a large glass of orange juice and Danish.

"Thank you very much Scott. That was a very thoughtful gesture." Madame Hydra noted, giving Scott a loving pat on the back

"Let me know if you need anything." Scott noted, heading downstairs

"Ok. And thanks for breakfast!" Madame Hydra called out, blowing a kiss

"See? What'd I tell you? No problems with Hydra at all." Scott replied positively as he poured himself a glass of coffee

"You mean no problems from Hydra *yet*." Logan corrected gruffly, having remembered his past experience with Hydra…and its ugly aftermath

"That was the past. Now let go, so there can be a future. A bright future." Scott reminded Logan before turning to the rising sun and continuing "Logan?"

"Yeah?" Logan replied, in a mellow tone

"You remember that one girl you met in Japan, right? Mariko Yashida, right?" Scott noted, having encountered Logan's beloved former fiancée.

"Yeah. She was beautiful…until that bastard assassin poisoned her." Logan grunted, a bit bitter on the subject

Scott, having some sympathy for Logan, walked over and kindly placed his hand on Logan's shoulder "She also knew you are a good man. A man that has more beauty than the beast. Mariko is always with you." Scott noted as Logan looked at him with caring tearful eyes of admiration

"You're a good man Scott." Logan choked, holding back tears as he gratefully embraced Scott in a kind hug. Scott smiled and did the same "You're like a brother to me, Logan." Scott smiled tearfully

"Brothers *always* stick together." Logan noted, shaking Scott's hand now with full respect, admiration, a new outlook on leadership…and a new view of Professor X's dream of peace and most importantly…showing some respect for Bobby and his wife

"Guys! I need you to get the car!" Bobby gasped, rushing in

"What is it?" Scott asked curiously

"It's Madame Hydra…She's going into labor." Bobby noted

**Stay tuned for Part 3!**


End file.
